


My own personal kunoichi

by riicky83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in carriage, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: I belong to a well known and powerful family that resides within the land of fire. after an incident where I was kidnapped as a small child, my father was looking for a potential personal bodyguard for me. It took a while to find what he was looking for as he took me to an auction that's being held in Konoha. I thought that we was just simply going to a regular auction even though father gave me a hint that there might be something that I'll like. Little did I know what I'll be going home with.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s), Yamanaka Ino/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Damian and I belong to a well known and powerful family, the Sunfire clan. We live within the land of Fire and have strong bonds with the Lord of the land of Fire plus with the village hidden in the leaves.

Speaking of the village hidden in the leaves, my father and I are heading there right now. Apparently there’s an auction going on and my father loves going to auctions but he did say to me there might be something that’ll interest me in this specific auction.

I was sat there at the auction, not really interested at all. I sort of watched father as he occasionally raised his hand to bid and when he did, no-one challenged him, probably one of the perks of being a Sunfire as no-one wants to really mess with us especially in public. I sort of toned out the background noises as well as most other voices, that was until my father nudged me.

“Here’s the *item* you might like,” he said to me.

I looked up at the stage and boy was my attention grabbed. “Can we get closer for a better look?” I asked my father. He nodded as he took me closer to the stage.

On the stage was a young girl around my age, long pink hair. Cute petite body, a red Qipao dress with tight green bike shorts. Judging from her footwear and the forehead protector, she must be a kunoichi. I could feel a small smile form on my face as I looked at her before turning to my father. “I want her no, I need her,” I said. “Can we get her?” I asked.

My father smiled as he raised his hand to make his bid and as he did, I noticed no-one else trying to outbid him. They all resigned as soon as my father raised his hand.

I didn’t hear everything the auctioneer said but I did hear a “Sold to the Sunfire clan”. I watched as my father went to speak to the auctioneer as I spotted what looked like the girl's parents coming over to give their daughter a reassuring hug. I climbed onto the stage to get a better look at my *prize*, not that I would call her that, it felt like she was something more special than a prize.

Her parents noticed me coming over as the mother spoke to me, “Please promise me that you’ll take care of our daughter” she asked me. 

I looked at her before looking at the girl and then back at her mother, I nodded.

Once everything was sorted, my father came to me with a small box. I recognised it as a vassal/slave collar. It was created to help certain clans to confirm who are vassals/slaves as well as help in controlling and restraining them. If the person who’s wearing it tries to attack their master, disobeys them or attempts to flee from them, the collar would disable the person and make their bodies fall to the floor like a limp doll. The collar also has a fail-safe that prevents anyone trying to remove it, only the master can remove it and only of their free will as I’ve heard of an Uchiha trying to use their Shariginan to hypnotise their master into freeing them so naturally, the collars had to have a new model to prevent such occurrences.

I picked up the collar before opening the small hatch in the lid of the box, there was a small spike protruding from it. I pricked my thumb before placing the newly created wound onto the stone of the collar. The stone changed colours to a shade of red as my family crest appeared on the stone, I then placed the collar on the girl's neck and affixed it around her neck. Once that was sorted, the girl and her parents said their final goodbyes before we headed to our carriages.

My father went to a separate carriage so I could spend some alone time to get acquainted with my new companion.

I took my seat as she sat on the opposite side. I decided to start things off. “My name’s Damian, you are?” I asked, hoping to not only learn her name but to get her to open up to me.

She looked up at me, “Sakura Haruno” she replied.

I smiled at her. “Whilst I wasn’t expecting to get anything here, I’m glad I came as I’m kind of looking for a potential friend and bodyguard. You see, While I was still a kid, A group of rogue ninja’s tried to kidnap me to try to get some leverage on my family. Naturally, that didn’t go down well with my father so since then, he’s been trying to find a suitable bodyguard for me but none were up to my father’s standards. I guess he wanted me to have someone that I actually liked rather than some random person, ninja or otherwise”. I patted the space next to me, “could you sit next to me?, I’d like to have a proper look at you. To be honest, you’re the first person of my age I’ve seen, let alone a girl. My father was very wary after the kidnapping so I’ve not had a chance to grow up with any other children”.

Sakura smiled at me before carefully getting up and moving over so she could sit next to me.

I raised my hand to touch her hair. “So soft and I love the colour, is it natural?”. I noticed her cheeks going red as she blushed. My hand then moved to her cheeks. “Are all girls naturally this soft or is it just you?”. My thumb brushed against her lips and as I did, I noticed how soft they were. Slowly, my head started to move closer to hers and as I did, I noticed her eyes slowly closing as her lips started to press together. I recognised this as I often saw my parents kissing so my lips started pressing together just before I felt them touching her lips. It felt like we were there for a while before we broke the kiss.

Sakura had a small shy smile, “was that your first?” she asked. As I nodded she said, “mine too”.

I noticed that she had loosened up a little. My hand slowly went from her cheek down her neck until it came to a rest on the zip of her dress. “May I?” I asked. Regardless of the answer, I was going to go ahead anyway as I know she couldn’t stop me. She agrees and I have her consent, she disagrees and I could have the collar paralyse her and just go ahead anyway.

Sakura leant back a little as her legs opened slightly, “seeing as your my master, I guess I can’t really stop you all I ask is that you be gentle, please”.

Slowly, I inched the zipper down as I saw more of her skin starting to show. I noticed she didn’t have a bra on underneath as the zipper finally reached the bottom, as I separated the zip, Sakura held the two parts of her dress that were near her chest.

Slowly she parted them, “do you like them?, sorry if they’re on the small side”. She said as her breasts came into view.

My hands slowly touched her stomach as I marvelled at her soft skin, slowly they travelled upwards until they reached her tiny mounds. As I touched them, I noticed her shiver. The tone in her voice changed almost like she liked the touch. Her breasts fit nicely in my palms as I gave them a gentle squeeze. “They’re perfect,” I said leaning in for another kiss. As we kissed, I felt her hands on my crotch.

As we broke the kiss, Sakura said. “No-one’s ever said anything nice about my figure before. You can’t believe the amount of flat chest or I’m a boy comments I get”. Her hands started to undo my pants. “Please, let me show you how your words made me feel by letting me make you feel good”. Her hands deftly dealt with my pants as I felt her hands pulling my penis from my underwear. It was already semi-stiff as she leant down to give it a kiss. I felt her hot breath as she opened her mouth before taking the tip inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around my sensitive tip as she caressed my balls, everything she did helped my dick become fully hard before she started taking more of it into her mouth. There was a certain feeling I felt as she bobbed her head, she was certainly inexperienced as her motions were somewhat clunky and every so often I felt her teeth, but it didn’t feel bad, in fact, it kinda excited me.

As much as I wanted this to keep going, especially as I felt like I was getting close to something big exploding, I wanted to make her feel good too. I held her head and made her slowly raise it until my cock left her mouth.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “don’t you want to cum? Or am I doing a bad job at it?”.

I raised her head more until I was able to kiss her, “No, nothing like that. I just want to make you feel good too” I replied. I helped her to stand up as she let her dress fall to the floor. My hands moved to her waist before my thumbs hooked her shorts, slowly I pulled them down to her knees as her white panties came into view. Then, I pulled her panties down until they were in her shorts. As I did, I saw her pussy with a small patch of pink pubes. “So you are a natural Pink,” I said as I brought my face closer to her snatch. There is a slight patch of moistness coming from her slit. I grabbed her shorts and panties and pulled them down to her ankles as she stepped one leg out of them. I sat back and held my dick upright as she climbed onto my lap before lowering her hips. As I felt the tip of my cock enter her, I could help but to pull her towards me as I planted the biggest kiss on her lips.

Sakura stopped lowering her hips as she returned the kiss, I could tell it was her first time as she didn’t want to potentially hurt herself losing her virginity plus she needed to brace herself as the carriage was shaking slightly due to the small bumps in the road. Bit by bit she lowered her hips, taking her time to adjust herself to my member until I was fully inside of her.

As I felt her weight on my hips, I grabbed her butt and I’m glad I did as it felt awesomely soft and curvaceous. I didn’t rush her at all as I just squeezed her bottom and kissed her, I didn’t have long to wait as she finally decided to move her hips up and down. Her movements plus the occasional jostles from the carriage felt incredible as I felt the inner walls of her pussy clamping down on my dick like a glove. I felt her picking up speed gradually as she sent more waves of pleasure to my cock. I broke the kiss after a while, “ah, Sakura I’m getting close, I’m gonna”.

“Me too, Please cum with me, cum inside me” Sakura replied. She must’ve read my mind as she said, “don’t worry, I’m on the pill so I’m safe”. Her hips were now moving very fast as we neared our limits before she slammed her hips down hard, as she did, I felt my orgasm hit me as my dick fired the first spurt of cum into her spasming pussy. Sakura raised her hips before slamming down hard again causing my next spurt to erupt from my member. Each time she raised her hips, it wasn’t as high as the last but she made sure to milk everything from my nuts.

I felt the carriage coming to a halt indicating that we’d arrived at our home. A familiar female voice called out to me as Sakura slowly got off me. “That’d be my mother, let’s say hello to her”. I took Sakura to the side window and carefully moved the curtains so only our head popped out. “Hi mother,” I said cheerfully as my hands grabbed Sakura’s butt. This is Sakura, my new friend slash kunoichi bodyguard”. I looked to the sides before my attention was back on my mother, “you don’t mind if we stay a bit longer so we get *more acquainted*?”. 

It seems like my mother knew what I meant. “Sure sweetie, besides, I’d like to speak to your friend. Judging from her appearance, I think she’s related to a friend of mine from Konoha”.

I left Sakura’s head poking out from the curtain as I pulled mine back into the carriage. As the two spoke, I stared at her glorious butt. Grabbing my dick, I rubbed it on her rear before spreading her cheeks apart. The head of my member started prodding at her rear entrance as I felt it slowly sucking my meat into her tight starfish.

As I started sliding in, I could hear my mother saying “I know that look, anal right?. Oh don’t worry, his father was the same when we first met. Having our first in our own carriage and having him take me the same way as he introduced me to his mother. I think it’s a long-standing family tradition, even if they’re unaware of it. Now don’t hold back, let me see your face as my son pleases you. I want to see your big O-face as you cum”.


	2. What's better than one Kunoichi?. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months since Sakura came into my life. She's been keeping in touch with her friends back in Konoha and it seems like an issue back in her home town might lead me to acquiring a new kunoichi.

It has been a few months now since I’ve *acquired* Sakura. I had to admit, I did kinda embarrass her when I sort of screwed her in front of my mother on the first day I got her but at least mother couldn’t see what was going on inside the carriage, only the noises and watching Sakura’s expressions. Mind you, even though Sakura did somewhat vent her frustrations at me, she did admit to enjoying it somewhat. Mind you, I did tease her once about making her run down the halls of my family's mansion naked and even though she obviously objected, I could see that she got a little wet at the thought.

Mind you, I think I awoke something in Sakura as she’s normally the one to initiate sex. Not that I mind though, but I do tend to make her work for it. Nothing too serious, just a little show, that way she can show me how much she wants it.

She told me why she was being auctioned off that day, her parents were deep in debts due to a drunk night of gambling on her father's behalf and so to make the money, they sold Sakura knowing that young girls fetch quite the profit. They did make the effort to contact my father before the auction started in the attempts to sell her to someone they knew would keep her safe rather than go to a bunch of perverted old men who’d only use her as a breeding pig. Thankfully things worked out well when my father told them that she'd be perfect for me.

On occasions, her former Jonin teacher comes to give her a few ninja based lessons. A man my parents know very well. The Ninja that has copied over a thousand ninjutsu, the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan.

In fact, we’ve even hired her team on a few occasions to escort us to various public and non-public events. Sakura keeps close to me partly due to the collar but also because I believe she’s become quite attached to me. During the first trip, Sakura introduced me to her team members and I couldn’t help but ask why she kinda sounded fond of the one named Sasuke. She did explain to me how she was in love with him but that feeling started to wane since being with me and seeing how he sometimes calls her a nuisance at times, I could kinda see why her feeling changed. After all, I make her feel wanted and loved while he treats her like a bad rash.

Her other teammate, Naruto, On the other hand, I actually find him interesting. A bit over the top but interesting nonetheless. But I did see a sort of defeated look in his eyes when Sakura told him that she belongs to me. But he did perk up when he told me about his dreams on becoming the Hokage, something that I said I’ll be looking forward to since my family has close ties to the Feudal Lords and the Kages.

Today, I was sitting on my sofa in my room. The part of the mansion that I live in is like my very own home within a home, my own kitchen, living room, dining room, an upstairs and downstairs toilet and even three bedrooms. I did give Sakura a room to herself but she rarely uses it and chooses to sleep with me, especially as my room has its own connected bathroom.

Sakura was feeling pretty amorous so I had her do a little sexy dance plus a striptease. I watched her as she danced, giving her plenty of compliments as she danced and a few wolf whistles as she removed her underwear. Once she was done, I allowed her to sit on my lap facing away so I could skip the foreplay and give her the shagging she wants. As she bounced her sexy hips on my lap, she started speaking to me about her friend Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, a childhood friend of Sakura and a member of the Yamanaka clan. I remember my father mentioning a team he knew as the Ino-Shika-Cho team So I could only make a guess that she has some relation to it. Sakura had kept in contact with her since becoming my bodyguard/friend/girlfriend.

Sakura mentioned in between sexy moans that Ino was going to be put on the next auction to help pay for the repair of Konoha but she’s worried about who’d buy her.

I pulled Sakura back into my embrace as I kissed her neck before whispering into her ears. “I’ll speak to my father, that is if you don’t mind sharing me with her”. I kissed her as I drove my cock deep into her, “Don’t worry” I said, “You’ll still be my number one”. I noticed that this calmed her down as she gave in to my repeated hip thrusts.

Once I unloaded into her, I rang my father up as Sakura decided to suck me off, I told him about Ino and if it was possible to buy her outside of the auction. I heard him in the background speaking to someone who’s probably connected to Konoha, a ninja most likely as they can do that weird poof thing to get there and back quickly. Once my father got the news he said to me.

“I’ll pop down there to settle things and then I’ll return with your new girl, we have to pay a little more due to out of auction fees and such but we can easily afford her”.

This was good news as I said that I’ll be looking forward to meeting her.

It was several hours before I heard the announcement that my father had arrived home safe and sound and with Ino in tow. I made sure that I looked immaculate whilst Sakura went over me to make sure I haven’t missed a spot.

Eventually, I heard a timid knock on the door. I had Sakura open the door.

As the doors opened, I saw another girl our age, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a long bang on the right side of her face. Her clothing consisted of a high collar blouse with a matching apron in a purple colour with some bandages around her midsection and under her apron, her forehead protector was worn like a belt. Her figure was close to Sakura but her bust was noticeably larger but it was somewhat hard to tell thanks to the bandages, I’m guessing she might be bandaging her boobs rather than wear a bra.

The two walked over to me before Sakura went to get the box that contained the collar. As she did, I spoke to Ino.

“Ino Yamanaka, correct?, Sakura’s childhood friend?”.

She looked at the floor as she fidgeted a little, “yes” she replied quietly before looking at me like she remembered something, “Master” she said finalising her sentence.

I held my hand up, “you don’t need to worry about addressing me as master. As long as you obey my every command and do your job as one of my bodyguards, you can simply address me as Damian, just like Sakura”. As Sakura opened the box, I opened the small hatch to expose the needle before pricking my thumb and then picking up the collar before turning to Ino, “you will follow my commands and keep me safe right?”.

Ino nodded enthusiastically before holding her head up high so I could affix the collar. “If it means I don’t have to be a sex toy for desperate and depraved men or a breeding sow then I’ll do anything you want me to”.

I commend her potential loyalty, perhaps Sakura put in a good word for me in one of her letters, I’ll have to ask her later. I placed the collar around her neck before saying, “then how’s about giving me a kiss?”.

I’m guessing she’s trying her best to impress and please me as she showed no hesitations in kissing me. I placed my hands on her hips as her lips touched mine. Once the kiss was broken, she said. “I was hoping to give my first kiss to Sasuke, especially now my greatest rival was gone but”.

I placed a finger to her lips, “Shh, it’s ok. I know I’m not the best replacement for Sasuke but”. 

She looked at me, “No, it’s not that. You're a great kisser, probably all the experience with Sakura made you a great kisser plus”. She took a good look at me “I have to agree with Sakura, you’re a pretty handsome young man, I guess Sasuke was just out of our reach”.

I gave her another kiss, “Lucky for you then that I’m in your reach”. I watched her giggle a little at that comment. I took a good look at her, “I hope you don’t mind but I think you might need a slight change to your wardrobe. No offence, but those bandages aren't very flattering or appealing. Could you discard them so I can see what your clothing looks like without them?”.

Ino looked over to Sakura before her hands slowly started to unravel the bandages. Slowly bit by bit, her navel started to come into view as well as more of her upper thighs. As she removed her waist bandages, she said “thank god I wear panties underneath”. She looked at me, “wanna see?”. Even without me saying anything, she lifted her apron to show me her white panties. With her bandages fully off, she stood up straight and gave me a twirl. “Is this more to your liking?” she asked me.

I gave her an approving nod as her apron floated enough to show her panties again. I placed my hands under her apron and gave her butt a squeeze, “But to be honest. While I like this look, we might want to change your bottoms to a proper skirt, that way you can keep your dignity when we’re out and about as well as around others”.

Ino must’ve appreciated that as she gave me a kiss to say thanks. As she kissed me, I felt her hand on my crotch. “From what Sakura has told me in her letters, you two have been quite, intimate,” she said rubbing my bulge. “I’m guessing you want me to perform the same services?”.

I gave her bottom another squeeze, “not if you're not up for it, I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing it. Sakura and I did it in the spur of the moment”. I told Ino about how I mentioned to Sakura about our original intention of buying her as a bodyguard and as a friend and how I asked her to sit next to me so I can have a proper look due to not growing up with other of my own age, as well as Sakura, being the first girl I saw of my own age. About how curiosity started taking over before Sakura wanting to repay me for my kind words which then led us into having sex for the first time. “Since that day, Sakura has mostly been initiating sex. Not because of me giving her any commands but because she wants, no feels like doing it. She enjoys it and she knows we both feel good from it so she does it of her own free will”. I started sliding a finger underneath the leghole of her panties as I groped more of Ino’s bottom, “why? Are you wanting to do perverted things with me too?”.

Ino shook her head, “No not perverted. Maybe fun, pleasurable adult stuff”.

This caught my attention, “wanna show me how much you want to do that sort of stuff with me?”. I placed a hand on her hand to stop her from trying to undo my pants, “if you want to see this, let alone do anything with it, you’ll have to earn it just like your friend does”. I motioned to the sofa, “How’s about a little striptease to get started with?” I suggested.

Ino seemed to take this to heart as she grabbed my hand and escorted me to the sofa, almost in a hurried state mind you. As I took my seat, she stood in front of me as Sakura put some music on. Ino looked at Sakura before turning to me, “do you mind if Sakura joins me?. It’s not that I’m embarrassed to do this by myself but perhaps the two of us would be a better show than just me”.

I nodded, “But understand this. I don’t mind you two arguing with each other but I don’t want any arguments to be over me or you two trying to one-up each other for me. Do I make myself clear?”.

The two nodded as Sakura made her way to Ino’s side before they started a little dance routine. Bit by bit, the two slowly started to remove their clothing and just as I thought, Ino didn’t have a bra on due to her bandages. She did remark on how Sakura’s bust looks a little bigger since the last time they went to the hot springs together. Sakura mentioned that they’ve grown since her time with me as I often play with them. Once the two of them were down to just their panties, I made them pause for a bit.

“Sakura, could you be the one to remove Ino’s panties?, slowly please and you Ino. I want you to keep your hands away from your crotch”.

The two girls nodded but Ino was a little slower, I could tell she was somewhat embarrassed but she did as she was told and she even tried to make herself look sexy as she did. Sakura grabbed Ino’s panties and slowly pulled them down, as she did, I could slowly see hints of blonde pubes coming into view before Ino’s pussy appeared. As Sakura pulled Ino's panties down her legs, I could see a few strands of moisture connecting the gusset of her panties to her pussy. It seems like she’s getting quite excited by this. As she stood up, Sakura removed her panties too.

By this point, I had my cock out and I was slowly stroking myself off. “So,” I said as I watched Ino’s eyes as they were transfixed on my member, “is this to your liking?”. As she nodded I motioned for Sakura to come over, “no offence, but I think we’d better skip some of the foreplay. Sakura, since I don’t normally start things off. Could you use your pussy to lubricate my cock for Ino? And Ino, whilst you look wet already. I want you to show me that you want to do fun, pleasurable adult stuff with me. I’d like to watch you masturbate, masturbate until you cum and then you can join us”.

Sakura walked over to me and turned around before sitting on my lap as I held my cock upright so it could slide into her pussy, she then placed her legs over mine as I opened them wide so Ino can get a good view of me fucking her best friend. I then grabbed Sakura’s breasts and started playing with them. I kept my thrusts slow so I didn’t cum too soon whilst Sakura and I watched Ino.

Ino started off by grabbing her breasts and slowly playing with them, giving them a few squeezes before moving to her nipples. It took her a while to get into it, probably due to it being her first time playing with herself in front of someone. Eventually, one hand started moving south down her stomach before reaching her wet snatch. She opened her slit with her fingers whilst teasing her clit with another and when that wasn’t enough she started rubbing her clit with several fingers before making two of them dive into her pussy. Her legs trembled as she furiously fingered herself, her voice getting higher as her back occasionally arched. Finally, with an almighty scream, she came as she dropped to her knees with her head near my balls. Ino looked up to see my globes and after I gave her an approving grunt, she started kissing my nuts. Her tongue came out and started washing my sack before making her way up and licking my shaft. Sakura was careful enough to dismount me before Ino slowly pulled herself up and onto my lap.

As Ino lowered her hips until her snatch was touching my cock, I gave her a quick kiss. “So, Ready to become a woman?” I asked as I slapped the head of my dick against her slit repeatedly.

Ino’s response was to reach behind her and place her hand on the head of my member before pushing it up to her wet snatch. I let her take over as she slowly lowered herself onto my member. She winced a little as she lowered herself but she never complained and when she had me fully hilted inside of her, she started showering me with kisses. Eventually, she started slowly moving her hips. “Oh my,” she said as the first waves of pleasure finally hit her, “now I can see why Sakura enjoys this. It feels so good, even better than when I touch myself”. Her hips were picking up speed until she finally hit her peak, climaxing, she slumped onto my chest. She basked in her afterglow before springing back to life, “Oh, sorry, I forgot to make you cum. Please let me start over again”. Ino hadn’t noticed Sakura sneaking and kneeling down behind her.

Sakura surprised her friend by spreading her cheeks apart and driving her tongue into her anus. When Ino went to object Sakura simply stated, “trust me, you’ll love it here” before going back to licking out her rear.

Ino trembled in my arms as Sakura ate her out but her reaction changed when Sakura slowly slipped my cock out from Ino’s pussy and then prodded her butt with the head of my knob. Ino didn’t object as she felt the head slowly sinking into her rear. As her weight slowly caused more of my meat to slip inside of her, Ino started to arch her back as she started to lean backwards, into Sakura’s arms.

Sakura took the opportunity to slip her fingers into Ino’s pussy as I slowly started to move my hips. I think our teamwork made Ino cum several times over and each time she did, her butt squeezed me even more. Had Ino been my first then I might have come several times with her. Speaking of cumming, it was finally my time to cum. I scooped her up with my arms as I finally unloaded myself into her hot anus.

I sat there with a somewhat tired but satisfied Ino as Sakura knelt back down to lap away any cum that escaped before pulling my cock out and cleaning out Inio’s rear passage. Once she was finished, she went to work sucking me off.

I looked at Ino “so, you think you can put up with protecting as well as me being your master?”.

Ino smiled weakly. “Thank you, for taking me”, she said.


End file.
